A Different Kind of Game
by maddy-smile
Summary: A series of one-shots and poems, all written by me. Most Hunger Games related, others... Not. And you can submit your own, if you want. :  Enjoy!
1. Finnick

**These are a series of poems, one-shots, and other things that I randomly think of in the middle of a moment and HAVE to put somewhere, so I put them here, for you to read.**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Finnik O.**

I have riches.

Power.

Glory.

And every woman in the Capitol wants to be mine.

What more could you ask for…

Right?

How about my sanity back?

My innocence back?

My memories taken away?

The _pain_ taken away?

Is there any machine,

In your glorious Capitol,

That can wipe away memories?

Because what's that point in living,

When you've taken another's chance of doing so?

When you've killed innocent children?

Innocent, naïve children,

That have been forced to turn on you?

Some say it was self defense.

I say it was massacre.

Did they have to see the fear in their eyes,

As I raised my trident to strike?

Did they see that sadness in David,

Florins,

Ginger,

Carter,

Goldie….

All who were killed by my hand?

No.

They were too busy dying their skin,

And cheering me on.

And now,

I mentor.

Twelve year olds,

Who are panicked by the thought of dying.

Eighteen year olds,

Who thought they were finally safe.

They were wrong.

No one is safe.

Not from the Capitol.

And now,

After I have watched these two tributes,

From District Twelve,

Katniss Everdeen,

And Peeta Mellmark,

Raise the berries

That will surely mean death,

And watch,

Horror-struck,

As they raise them to their mouths,

I realize what must happen:

There must be a rebellion.

It was an act,

An act of defiance.

People will talk,

Things will be said,

And Katniss Everdeen,

Will be the coal

That will fuel the fire.

And I must join her lead.

Because she is the Mockingjay,

And I am to be her protector.

I pick up my phone,

After the Quarter Quell is announced,

And call

Haymitch Abernathy.

* * *

**I TOTALLY realize I spelt Haymitch's last name wrong, I just know it…. So if you could just realize that I know I made that mistake, and not totally kill me for it, I'd appreciate it! :D**

**Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	2. Clove

**Clove

* * *

**

As Thresh pulls me off of Katniss, and into the air, my breath is cut short.

His hands are massive, wrapping around my neck without a problem. In fact, it seems almost easy to him.

I yell for Cato, but I already know it's too late.

Katniss runs, and I see her flee into the woods.

"You killed her?" He says, but it sounds more like a question.

"N-no! Marvel did! I-it wasn't m-me! P-please, l-let me l-live!" I gasp, clawing at his hands, trying to receive air into my passageway.

"You lie. And why should I let you live? You have killed so many, and without a doubt will kill me, once I let you go. With your shiny knives, you have thrown them, and you have carved symbols into innocent children, who don't deserve to have been slain. Why should I let you live? When so many others have died in your place? What makes you any different?" He snarls, and he reaches for a knife, but finds a rock instead. Realization dawns on me and I struggle harder, and he in turn tightens his grip on my throat, the world becoming dotted.

"N-n-no…" I manage to get out before he slams the rock into my head.

The world goes black, with only one thought running through my head: _What have I done?_

* * *

**Thank you ****LoveTheBoyWithTheBread**** for the review! You're awesome.**

******This is my version of Clove's death. I know nothing's accurate(: **

**Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	3. Effie

**Effie Trinket

* * *

**

They think of me a fool,

That only cares of hair,

And clothes,

And the skin colors of fall,

Which,

By the way,

Have just come out.

But they do not see

How I react

Every time

A child

From my district dies.

I usually lose my appetite,

For at least an hour.

Maybe more.

And they don't know,

That I cry myself to sleep

Some nights,

When it all becomes too much.

I want to move to Career districts,

Only so I have a chance.

Not at a promotion,

But at a win.

To get at least one tribute

That I know,

And have escorted,

To come home,

And see their families.

The ones that weep,

And blame me,

And the wonderful Capitol,

For the loss

Of their wonderful child.

* * *

**Thank you to ****Claratrix LeChatham****,** **Rosalie-Hale-Culllen**** and LoveTheBoyWithTheBread (And cookie…) for your reviews! :D**

**I didn't specify, but I should have, that the last chapter was a short story, NOT a poem. I will be sure to fix that in later chapters…**

**Not very good… or entertaining, just a filler chapter until I can come up with something better. :)**

**But I thought a look into little Effie's mind would be fun… conceded and sentimental… not completely caring but not completely shallow… that's how I see her.**

**Review, and tell me what **_**you**_** think. :)**

**~Maddy**


	4. Snow

**President Snow

* * *

**

They're all pathetic.

They're all so poor, and idiotic. Who in their right mind would ever rebel against the Capitol?

Who in their right mind would rebel against ME?

Of course, I crushed the rebellion. It was easy. After they found out that there was absolutely no hope left for their pathetic attempt, it was easier to "take care of things", but it wasn't much of a challenge before.

Now I send their children- the heart and soul of the district's future- to their impending deaths. And even if they don't die, they're never sane again. That's the glory of the Capitol.

We have such influence.

And of course, we always influence it to our advantage.

Why should we give anything to the Districts, when we can have it for ourselves?

Besides, they don't deserve anything.

They deserve death.

And that's exactly what I plan on giving them.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	5. Prim

**Primrose Everdeen

* * *

**

I sit an inch from the television, watching Katniss on the small screen, fighting for her life.

I miss her.

But she saved me. She saved me, and I should be grateful.

But I can't stop crying, and worrying.

Just yesterday she was almost killed by a big guy… Cato? And his Career friends. The girl under her tree had been savagely attacked by them, and they had killed her without a second thought. Peeta had had to go back and finish it, though he was heartbroken about it.

Peeta's nice.

He doesn't deserve this.

And neither does Katniss.

I miss her holding me at night, comforting me and telling me everything is going to be okay. Buttercup just isn't the same…. He's a cat.

She can't tell me she loves me every morning after I wake up, just as she leaves to hunt with Gale.

She can't bring us back food to eat; Gale does, but he has to give a lot of it to his own family.

She can't be here. With me.

And I miss her so much.

I hold Buttercup to my chest as he tries to slink by, and he meows loudly, and tries to wriggle free through the small gap in my arms. I don't take my eyes off the screen, and I let him go. He runs around the corner and into a wall. I hear his head slam into it.

Stupid cat.

Making me laugh while my sister's fighting dehydration.

Maybe Katniss should have drowned him…

But then who would I hold at night, all alone in bed, while I was sleeping?

Not Katniss.

Not until she comes back.

* * *

**Review please! I love you all, you're so nice for reviewing! :)**

**~Maddy**


	6. Maybell

**Maybell Frixx

* * *

**

Damn bugs.

This year the Games took place on some kind of like, a tropical island, so the bugs are massive, and the weather's, like, terrible.

Ugh. I hate my life.

I didn't even like it when I lived at home, with my bitchy sister and seriously annoying brother. Mom and Dad weren't even ever, like, home, so what was the point in even doing anything productive, if they weren't even there to make you do it?

Oh well.

I'm here now.

I thought of committing suicide earlier in the Games, but then I was all:

"Naaah."

So, yeah, here I am.

These pants totally clash with the shirt, and my hair's a wreck.

Eew.

Jake is _totally_ not gonna want to ask me out right now.

Stupid Games.

I hear a twig snap behind me, and I turn, like, super fast. No lie, I was like _lightning_ right now, you have _no _idea, dude.

But it turns out to be a squirrel, and I'm just like, "Damn!"

So, yeah, I keep walking and stuff.

You know, this might not be that bad-

Ow!

Where the hell did that guy come from!

And he _stabbed _me!

Dude!

I was so close to winning!

I mean, I made it to the _second day!_

Well this is lame.

Now Jake will _never _want to ask me out.

* * *

**Well that was fun!**

**Review :)**

**~Maddy**


	7. Marvel

**Marvel

* * *

**

I see the fire, and run, crashing through the bushes and the underbrush, my spear in hand.

I know what I want, and what I have to do to get it.

There's only two ways out of this Arena, and that's either winning or dying. I stand no chance against Clove and Cato, who have paired up since the announcement, and Glimmer is gone.

She was married to me only a week before the Reaping.

I come into the clearing, and see District eleven- Rue- stuck in a large net, encircling her, and trapping her in ten different directions.

She calls out Katniss' name, and I know what I have to do.

It kills me.

Rue turns to look at me, and her eyes grow wide. My face falls, and I look at her.

"I'm so, so sorry. But I must..." I whisper, and she knows what I'm talking about.

"You were together. I saw you," She whispered back, and I nod.

"Do what you must, Marvel. You know what you want." She says, and closes her eyes, until Katniss comes crashing through the bushes, and she reaches out her hand and pleads for her help.

_I wish I could help you…_

I throw my spear, and Katniss fires her arrow, and I fall, the arrow in my neck hitting a nerve just right so I don't feel any pain.

But even if I was in the most agonizing pain imaginable, it would be worth it, if it meant being with the one I love for eternity.

I smile.

_I'm coming, Glimmer._

* * *

**Thank you to LoveTheBoyWithTheBread for your suggestion(:**

**What do you think? :) I know, I know. Like, none of it's accurate. Hahah.**

**Review please!**

**~Maddy**


	8. Cinna

**Cinna

* * *

**

So many colors,

So many patterns.

I remember when I was young,

And my parents used to dress up for their parties.

Big wigs,

Fluffy dresses,

Blue skin,

Green tattoos.

I was never like that.

I still am not.

I find it all useless.

Silly, even.

Gold eyeliner,

Natural skin tone.

That's what beautiful is.

And I shall make Katniss beautiful.

Of course,

There's more makeup.

But she's a tribute.

When she won last year,

I knew.

I was going to have many different outfits,

But one would stand out over the rest.

And it might even get me killed.

So now,

As I sit in my jail cell,

With Peeta by my side,

I just pray,

The Mockingjay will take flight.

* * *

**Review? (:**

**~Maddy**


	9. Peeta

**Peeta Mellark

* * *

**

She doesn't love me.

Why not?

I would give her my heart,

My soul,

My _existence,_

If it meant her loving me back.

I wish she could see,

Just how much she means to me.

I've known her since we were young,

But she doesn't give me a second glance.

I've loved her my while life,

And she doesn't seem to care.

When I heard her sing for the first time,

I knew I would never love anyone else.

When she opened her mouth,

And the words came out,

The whole world stopped.

The mockingjays stood quiet,

Just to hear her beautiful voice.

My heart raced,

My breathing hitched,

And I knew she was the one.

Yet,

She doesn't know that.

And now she never will.

As I see her volunteer for her younger sister,

A part of my inside is shredded to pieces.

I know I'll never see her again.

I don't want her to die.

And some sick bastard is going to do it.

He's going to kill her.

"_Peeta Mellark."_

Effie's voice rises over the crowd.

What?

No.

I now have to either kill the one girl I've ever loved,

Or be killed by her.

Either way,

I'm going to die.

* * *

**Review! :D**

**~Maddy**


	10. Gale

**Gale Hawthorn

* * *

**

I watch, horror stricken, as Peeta lowers himself onto one knee.

Panem falls silent. I can hear them holding their breath from here.

The rock he offers her is huge, and has to be from One. I mean, with a gold band and inset diamonds, with a center diamond as big as a pea, how could it NOT be from One?

And to think… it's just the engagement ring.

Katniss' eyes tear up, and she nervously plays with the hem of her knee-length dress with one hand, the other running through her hair. I know her answer. The thing that she HAS to say.

For Panem.

For Twelve.

For her.

For Peeta.

For her mother.

For Prim.

For me.

Vick has his eyes glued to the small television set, and even though his face is inches from it, he still scoots closer. I grab him by the scruff of his neck and move him backwards a dozen feet.

"Sit back, you'll hurt your eyes." I mutter, and take his place a couple inches from the T.V.

"Hey! MOOOOOM! GALE'S SITTING IN FRONT OF THE T.V. SO I CAN'T SEE!" Vick yells, even though Mom is sitting about two feet away.

"Vick. Shut up." Mom shoved Vick out of the way and took a seat by me.

Finally, the woman takes my side.

But sadly, I'm too pissed to celebrate.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	11. Kaytlyn

**Katylyn Marlowe

* * *

**

I dress for the Reaping, my knee- length black and white polka-dot dress fitting me tightly, hugging my curves and making me look like, a thousand times hotter than any other girl in this District.

But then again, it's me. So how can I NOT be hotter than any other girl in Two?

Of course I am.

That's what makes me ah-maze-zing!

My boobs are, like, hot in this dress.

Totally.

So I skip down the stairs, and ditch my lame-ass mom while she's out back smoking. Ugh. What kind of mom doesn't let her 15 year old daughter go out and smoke, drink, and have sex with her boyfriend? A lame one, that's who. All of my friends' moms let them!

Whatever. She's a dumb bitch.

I meet up with Hayven- who tdoesn't even match up to _my _looks, poor girl- and we link arms and walk to the square.

I push my way through the group of kids around me, and take my usual spot in front of the crowds, because then I can actually _see._

Most people don't train, but I do. I've been training since I was three, because I'm just that awesome.

Yup.

Because I'm awesome.

So anyways, this weird Capitol chick skips onto the stage, makes her lame little speech, and then skips over to the bowls.

Poor dear, not even as pretty as me, and she's probably had about a hundred surgeries.

I turn to Hayven, and scrutinize her face. (I used a big word. Oh yeah.) I'm not very happy with what I see.

The lady up front digs around in the fish bowl, and pulls out a name. A small girl, about thirteen, starts making her way up to the stage. Poor thing, isn't even pretty.

Hayven starts to move forward, but I grab her by the back of her dress, digging my nails into it.

_No one_ takes _my _light.

I get real close to her ear, and grip her dress tighter.

"Bitch, you take one more step forward, and you won't have an eye to see who the hell you're fighting in that Arena. Got it?"

She doesn't move as I step forward, puff out my chest – to make my boobs look better, of course. Duh. – and raise my hand.

"I volunteer!" I smile, and tilt my head to the side.

**_+_+_+_+_ Two Days Later _+_+_+_+_**

My freakin' stylists totally made me feel ugly. I swear. They looked me over, and were all "God. What is wrong with her hair?"

Bitches.

Oh well. Right now, on the carriage thing, I could care less. Im'a win these Games. Then I'll make them feel ugly.

**_+_+_+_+_ About Two Weeks Later, I think… _+_+_+_+_**

"Hey," That dumb bitch Criistal calls, and I looks up. She laughs. "What's your deal? You can't fight for shit! How did you even make it here? I mean, I can throw knives better than you can throw a spear."

I flip my hair out of my face, and look up the tree at which I'm under. I look awesome. I know it.

I cut off my pants so they are now short shorts, and I tied by tank-top half-way up my back, so it stops just under my boobs, which look hot.

Totally.

"Wanna bet, bitch?" I call up the tree, and she nods, curling her finger twice in her direction, gesturing for me to come closer, and I do, about half a step.

"Throw it. Hit me. I _dare_ you." She smiles, and I throw my spear, but she reaches her hands up, grabs the branch above her, and swings.

Dumb bitch took my spear from me!

She lands on the branch above her, and laughs as my spear flies underneath her, landing in the jungle somewhere.

"Nice. Now watch me." she says, and leaps down from the tree.

She lands in front of me, and I make some sort of noise… Like, a squeak or something, jumping back.

"Hmmm…. Not very tough without a weapon, huh?" She asks, and throws her knife.

The knife embeds itself right above my heart, not killing me, but it will soon.

It hurts like hell, burning through my veins like fire. I scream, and look down at the three-inch gap in my right boob. And it's waaaay in there, too.

Aaaaw shit. Rich isn't gonna like that…

She leans in, and draws me close.

I squeak again, meaning for it to be a laugh, but it comes out more of a choke, since my blood's rising up my throat and out of mouth, the familiar metallic taste filling my taste buds.

I bet I'm still oober pretty.

How could I not be?

I decide to mess with her.

"Go out with a bang" as Madré always said.

I kinda miss her…

"Ha-ha." I smile, the blood finally over-flowing and falling out of my mouth, my lips and teeth bloodstained. I cough, and blood falls down my chin.

I bet the red still make me look bomb. Red has always been my color...

She shakes me. My head bobs back and forth, but I just laugh, more blood falling down my chin, turning it an even more amazing red.

With the rest of my energy, I run my index finger across my bottom lip, and gently stroke it down her cheek, leaving a scarlet-red line down the side of her face.

"Just a l-l-little something t-t-to remember me b-b-by." I sigh, and I smile as my eyes close, my last thought being:

_She was gorgeous.

* * *

_

**That was a LONG one shot!**

**You can kinda tell when she started goin insane towards the end… Hahaha.**

**But her last thought was completely sane, because she was already dead...**

**Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	12. Maysilee

**Maysilee Donner**

**I know

* * *

**

I know.

I know he was…

I know he was sweet.

I know he was cute.

I know he was STRONG.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know he made me feel…

I know he made me feel safe.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know he had to go…

I know he had to go home.

We both knew.

We knew.

We knew.

We knew.

We knew it was just them.

We knew it was just him…

We knew it was just him and that girl…

We knew it was just him and that girl from One.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know I would have never lasted.

I know not if it were just me…

I know not if it were just me and her.

I know.

I know.

I know.

But I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew Haymitch…

I knew Haymitch could…

I knew Haymitch could handle it.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know he was so strong.

I know he was so nice.

I know he was so…

I know he was so…

So…

Perfect.

I know we shared…

I know we shared our time…

I know we shared our time together.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know before the Arena came…

I know before the Arena came along.

And tore us apart.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know that day…

I know that day with him…

I know that day with him at the Cliff.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know I tried…

I know I tried to convince him…

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know Haymitch.

I do.

I do.

I do.

Even in death.

I know.

I know he is…

I know he is stubborn.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know he…

I know he wouldn't move…

I know he wouldn't move from that cliff.

I know Haymitch.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I still do.

I do.

I do.

I do.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know I tried…

I know I tried to press him forward.

But I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew he would…

I knew he would say no…

I knew he would say no before I even asked.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know I asked…

I know I asked anyways…

I know I asked anyways just to do it.

Just to make it…

Just to make it go my way.

Because I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew that he wouldn't…

I knew that he wouldn't have let me…

I knew that he wouldn't have let me go.

Not if he knew.

But I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew what I had to do.

Where I had to go.

What I had to face.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

Haymitch didn't…

Haymitch didn't know…

Haymitch didn't know what I was planning.

But I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

I knew.

And I know.

I know.

I know.

I know that I left…

I know that I left him wondering…

I know that I left him wondering why.

But I know.

I know.

I know.

I know that I…

I know that I had to…

I know that I had to do it.

I know.

I know.

I know.

I know it was…

I know it was because…

I know it was because I love him.

I still do.

I do.

I do.

I do.

I know.

I know.

I know.

And I'm…

And I'm…

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry Haymitch…

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I know.

I know.

I know.

Goodbye.

* * *

**Confusing?**

**Annoying?**

**Bad?**

**Good?**

**Review!**

**~Maddy**


	13. John D

**John D.**

**Death**

* * *

The gong rings out across the Arena.

I ignore all of the blood splatters across my face that I had received when the small twelve-year-old girl that was next to me had not been able to stable herself when her silver metal plate rose from the ground; her blood and skin now remains across the Arena.

The Arena this year is a giant skate park… The kind you'll find in the Capitol, or the richer Districts. I being from Four, have been able to see one of these when we went on a field trip to Two, but it was a much smaller scale model of this…

So the Careers have an advantage.

Yippee.

Of course there are grass areas, and water fountains and trees... In fact, there's a small group of trees on the other side of a large field, which act as a sort of forest, but a very small one at best.

My bare feet hit the ground running, the hot asphalt burning the soles of my feet, turning the once perfectly-white-and-clean bottoms into scratched, black ruins.

The sun beats down on me, burning the top of my head, I'm sure. My hair is a pale white; I know the sun will turn it whiter before making its way down to the skin on my head, eventually turning that a dark red.

I live in Four.

I've had plenty of sunburns in my lifetime.

I know how it works.

My wife-beater tank top doesn't protect my shoulders, and my knee-length shorts sure won't cover the bottom half of my legs.

This isn't good.

I scrutinize the situation around me, and don't like what I see.

One of the Careers has managed to get her hands on a bow and arrow set, and is laughing maniacally as she shoots one of the small arrows through a boy's neck, the scarlet red of his blood running out of his mouth, ears, and the area where the arrow has entered through one side of his neck and exited the other, protruding about four inches out on either side.

She lights an arrow on fire, and shoots it at another boy- this one about seventeen- from Twelve, and it enters through his right eye, and exiting through the top of his skull, flaming the whole way through. His screams silence when his body hits the floor, convulsions racking his tall frame.

I turn to my left, and narrowly dodge a club to the head by a fifteen year old. His black hair falls into his bright green eyes, which are wide and full of fear.

I may be from a "Career District", but I have a soul.

I can't kill a kid.

I turn, and grab the club from his hands, shaking it loose and running in the opposite direction.

I reach one of those… Um… Jumps? Ramps? That's what they're called. Ramps. I reach a ramp and crawl underneath, so the sun can't reach me, and watch the bloodbath before me.

Twelve are already dead- that has to be a new record- so that means twelve are left.

Bodies are scattered across the Cornucopia, ranging from twelve to eighteen, a majority of them about fourteen of fifteen.

I see the boy whose club I had stolen earlier. Well, I see his head, laying about a foot away from the rest of his body, his eyes wide and staring blankly at nothing in particular.

I see my district partner, her red hair wrapped around a tree branch about ten feet off of the ground, her body hanging lifeless, her neck seemingly snapped, due to its odd angle.

How she got that high off the ground, and fell from that tree, I have no idea.

I avert my eyes and instead turn to the Cornucopia.

The Career girl I had seen earlier was now sitting on the pile of supplies, lounged back with her bow and arrow sheath, as if she owns the world.

I wonder for a minute why she isn't worried about other Tributes reaching her, and then I notice the male Career at her feet.

The girl has pale white skin, with long, straight brown hair that falls to about her waist, and large brown doe eyes and pouty lips that are the kind you see on Capitol people. She has a natural beauty about her… It's un-natural. And to see that beauty kill a child… It makes me sick.

The male tribute beneath her is a skinny guy, about seventeen. Really skinny, with about inch-high hair that lies flat to his head, and he also has large brown eyes, but with a dark tan skin tone. He's just so skinny… and yet he moves with such agility and force he is probably one of the most deadly here.

He holds a sword and a spear, one in each hand, and he stares down the foolish Tributes that hope to try and get by him.

A girl, about sixteen, saunters up, and she smiles one of those half-smiles as she sways her hips and flips her shining gold hair behind her shoulders. Her big blue eyes sparkle, and her red lips part as she approaches him.

I can't hear what she says to him, but she presses herself onto him, trailing her hand up and down his arm and finally letting her elbow rest on his shoulder, and the rest of her arm hanging behind him.

She smiles, and so does he, before a flash of light seems to float behind her back, and a scream escapes the girl's once smiling lips, now a wide "o" with terror.

She stumbles back, her arms out, her head down, staring at the blood seeping through her tank top with a look of horror as she chokes up blood and vomit. I can see that the flash of light had been the sun's reflection off of the sword, which now imbeds itself through the girl's torso, the handle pointing at the boy in front of the supplies, the end pointing about a foot out of her back.

The tips of her hair are stained a faint red, as she clutches the handle of the sword and doubles over, vomiting blood and food remains all over the asphalt, before she falls to her side, still gripping the handle.

Tears fall down her face as she lies on her back before her head falls in my direction, seeming to stare straight at me.

The boy steps forward, and pulls his weapon from the girl's stomach, and re-takes his place in front of the pile.

A boy rushes forward, with a sword in hand, but the Career boy just tosses his spear- seemingly without effort- through the smaller boy's heart.

The rest of the group does not attempt to reach the supplies, and instead turn around and head to the group of trees on the other side of the Arena. The boy turns, and says something to the girl about "Later.", and he climbs onto the supplies with her and sits.

_l::l_

This continues for a day or two, with me only heading out to get water at night, or when the Career couple goes to hunt for the other Tributes. It seems this year, they're just from One, and the others were killed off in the bloodbath by the two now sitting on the Cornucopia.

Each night I'd look at the sky, and see more Tribute's faces.

The first night there were twelve. The second, four. The third, four again. And so far, there has been one cannon.

That leaves the three of us…

**BOOM**

Or two…

The boy from One saunters out of the trees, and takes his time reaching about where I am.

Shit.

I don't have a weapon…

I take off from my hiding spot, running bare-foot (Just the way I have been from day one. I handle being shoeless better; it gives me a better sense of freedom.) across the park. I jump into the half-pipe and out again, across the grass, and to the Cornucopia, which was cleaned of all bodies and blood after the first day.

I jump onto the supply stack, and grab a cookie, shoving it and a couple pieces of bread in my mouth before downing it all with some energy drink stuff from a container sitting next to the bread.

Energy hits me like a bomb.

Can that even happen...?

Oh well. That doesn't matter.

I grab a set of knives and hop down the pile again, just as the guy from One saunters up.

"Well…. John initial-for-a-last-name." He smirks "Hey. How've you been?"

"Better." I nodded. "Once you've been hiding under a skate ramp for three or four days you kinda start to appreciate the little things, ya know?"

He laughs. "That's where you've been? Nikki and I have been searching everywhere for you."

"Well you and Nikki haven't been searching hard enough, apparently." I shrug. "What did ya do after you killed the last person you needed to? Stake her through the heart?" I pull out one of the knives behind my back, putting it in the waist-band of my shorts, like I used to do on the docks.

"Ha. I'm just dying from laughter." One rolls his eyes. "Um… No. Beat her and THEN staked her through the heart." He smiles.

"W-what?"

"Yeah. And she didn't even see it coming. 'Skeed?'" He raises his voice to a falsetto, "'What are you doing? No!'" He laughs again.

"Bastard." I shoot him a look, and his face falls.

"Ha. My sides are splitting." And he charges.

At least I'll go down fighting…

* * *

The coroner shuts the body in the wooden crate to send it back to the family of the Tribute.

He closes the lid, and on the white slip of paper on the front of the box writes** SKEED O., 1.**

He then moves to the second crate, shutting that lid as well, and on the white slip of paper writes **JOHN D., 4.**

It had probably been the most eventful Hunger Games to date…

* * *

**Writing all of that blood and gore was very….. Releasing?**

**I don't know. All I know is that I feel a lot better now. Hahaha.**

**Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	14. Enobaria

**********************Enobaria Hart**

**I Remember**

* * *

"Do you know your name, dear?"

"Enobaria."

"And your District?"

"Two."

"Good, good. You're a bit frazzled, aren't you?"

"Um… No. I'm fine. Just a bit… Fuzzy."

"Well, what can you remember about your experiences in the Games?"

"Hmmmm…

I remember that ran out of weapons to use about a day ago.

That boy from One had disarmed me in a fight - there were only five of us left (well, now four I guess) – and you know, I think I'm pretty much _not _ready to die?

So, I did what I had to do.

He had a knife, and I had…. My teeth.

My trainer was always talking about my teeth in training.

'Oh your teeth are so _strong_!'

'Oh, you could _kill _with those!'

'Look at those! Hard as steel, they are!'

It got annoying, because the entire time all I was thinking was like, 'Dude, who cares about my teeth? They're never gonna come in use to me.'

Anyways, I'm so glad I listened, even when I hated what he said.

I smiled, and out of a spur-of-the-moment-decision, leaped.

Mike never knew what hit him.

I jumped on his torso, wrapping my legs around his waist and grabbing him by the hair, tangling my fingers in it, and tipping his head back and pressing my lips to his neck, kissing up to his jaw-line and then licking down to his collar-bone, searching for the softest spot.

The poor thing thought I was wanting _him._

Oh, how wrong he was.

I remember watching as his face went from confusion to fear, his eyes widening with shock and appall that I would even think of this.

I remember him smiling and tipping his head back farther, wrapping his fingers in _my_ hair as I kissed his neck, licking him up and down, softly and delicately, and then hearing him scream as I bit down, his voice piercing the night air, causing some surrounding mockingjays to sing a few notes and rustle the trees' branches as they flapped out of their nests around us.

I remember the sound of his flesh ripping, a chunk coming out of his jugular, the warm metallic taste of his blood filling my mouth.

I remember smiling as his body crumpled in my arms, his body wracking with sobs as tears slid down his face. I smile down at him, and move some strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes back, and sitting down in the grass by his body.

'You taste good.' I remember whispering, as his eyes stared blankly up at me, wide with fear, his breath coming in short, quick gasps.

I remember tilting his head back again, and lowering my lips to the opening in his neck, kissing it, and then licking up the remaining blood that had dripped from the wound.

I remember the taste of his flesh. It was quite good. Don't mistake me for a cannibal, lady, it was just a taste. Trust me.

I remember killing after that, with my teeth, and occasionally weapons, licking the blood and tasting the flesh. They all tasted different...

And now I'm here, with you, on my way back to the Capitol, and then to my district, because I won the Games.

Is that right?"

"Yes, Enobaria. It is."

* * *

**This is dedicated to The Shrubbery(: **

**That's not a good chapter, I know. Don't trip. Haha. It's just a bit of an introduction.**

**That's part one of what I think might be a… two part series?**

**I want to try something new. :)**

**Review!**

**~Maddy**


	15. Danny

******Danny Marder**

******Men and Women**

* * *

I'm walking through the forest, right? Well, I break through the bushes and all of a sudden I see this girl, and this guy.

Anyways, I walk backwards into the bushes, and I crouch down, watching.

Would _you _miss an opportunity like this? Cause I wouldn't.

So the girl starts kissing down this guy's neck, and he looks real happy. I recognize the guy as Mike Rein, but all I can see of the girl is her flaming red hair.

I think there are two or three girls with red hair in the Arena…

Or am I mistaking that for another year…?

Anyways, he grabs her hair, and she tilts her head back, and he starts kissing her too, and then she flips her hair to the side of her face and smiles down at him, and then goes back to kissing his neck.

Oh! I know who she is! That's Enobaria, that one chick.

Yeah. I know her.

Anyways, she's kissing him… and kissing him… and kissing him… and then…

Holy shit!

His body crumbles to the floor as she sucks on his neck, a chunk of flesh missing from his jugular, blood spurting from the wound, covering her chin as she sucks at the blood red… well… blood.

I turn my head, and look at my feet, resting my head between my knees.

I can't watch this guy get totally owned- and eaten- by a girl.

It's just sad.

She's a girl!

Anyways, when I look up, she's dropped his body, and is standing, licking her lips, a wicked smile showing sharp, pointed teeth, her eyes shining with excitement.

I freak and fall back on my ass, snapping twigs and rustling bushes, causing her to crouch, as if she's about to leap, and shoot a look in this direction.

Oh… Shit….

I crouch as well, and stare at her through the bushes. Her lips twist into a smile, and her eyes narrow into slits, making her look incredibly feline…

Anyways, I stare back, as she growls- like, literally growls- and rises, stalking towards the bushes I'm in. I jump, and try to run, but she's already there, grabbing my shoulders and dragging me into the clearing.

Dude! Okay, first of all, how did she get to me so fast? And second…. I need to fight back!

Anyways, I roll from beneath her, kicking her sharply in the stomach, sending her flying back a few feet, crying with pain.

Guess where I rolled?

That's right.

Right into the body.

Anyways, she pulls herself up, and growls again, before leaping through the air to where I am.

I do a roundhouse kick, sending her hurtling towards the ground, and she lands square on her back, her eyes closing.

I scramble to the other side of dead-Mike, and grab the knife he had been holding.

So she gets up… again... and then turns to me... again... her eyes narrowing, her lips pulled back over her teeth.

"Danny." She growls, and takes a step towards me.

I take a step back.

"Enobaria."

She smiles, and straightens up, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms, her right one reaching up to wrap a strand of hair around her index finger.

"So, how long were you behind that bush?" She asks. I snort.

"Long enough to see you eatin' on him like was a chicken wing." I smile, and hers falters a little.

"Oh… Well it's a shame you had to see me like that." She shrugs, and starts toward me, but I step back again.

"Well, Enobaria, I probably would 'a been able to tell anyways, judging by the amount of blood on your face."

It's true. Blood covers her chin… her teeth… even part of her cheeks as she walks towards me again. I, in turn, step back again, and we begin our dance, twirling in circles, each time the one moves, the other moves with them, always in sync, always in perfect harmony.

It's too bad only one person is coming out of this dance alive.

Anyways, she smiles her little smile again, and this time, I respond with a smile back, which throws her off guard, and she pauses for a moment.

Only a moment.

But that's all I need.

I pounce, knife raised, and land on her, digging the blade deep into her arm. I hear her scream, satisfaction running through me, causing me to smile, and pause a moment.

Just a moment.

But that's all _she _needs.

She grabs my shoulders, and flips us, so I'm on the bottom, looking up into her eyes.

They're a deep, sparkling blue, with silver flecks scattered throughout them.

I wonder how much those eyes have seen…

I wonder about her life, back in District Two…

I wonder why I'm under her…

I wonder why a _girl _has pinned me…

I wonder why I can't get out…

And then I realize… She's pinned my arms. And my legs.

This shouldn't happen!

I glare up at her.

She laughs.

"Oh, Danny. You funny guy. There's no way you're getting out of this one." She laughs again, and strokes down my neck with the same index finger she had wrapped her hair around, stopping at the softest spot, right above my jugular.

"Well, sweetie… I guess this is goodbye. Don't worry. It will only hurt when I rip open your flesh, and pull out a couple of vital arteries and veins. It's okay." She smiles again, and I struggle even harder to get out from beneath her death-pin.

I know it's no use.

I'm dead.

Well….

It was nice knowing you.

She bites, and I scream.

All I can think is…

She's a chick….

And she's the deadliest thing I know.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**Tell me.**

**I need to know.**

**Just flat out tell me.**

**I can take it people. Really. I can.**

**~Maddy**


	16. Garrett

******Garrett**

******Playing with Fire

* * *

**

I watch my arm as the flames create shadows,

Small figures dancing up and down my arms,

Across my legs,

Down my chest.

I sit.

And think.

And sit.

And think.

What would it be like to be flames?

To be fire?

To have the will do kill anything and everything that passes in front of me?

But then again…

Why would I want to do that?

I've already killed too many innocent children.

And I've watched too many die.

How can Fire stand it?

Killing so many?

And just moving on to the next thing?

Like the last that they killed was nothing?

Not a person with a home?

Or a family?

People that cared about them…

Before the Fire ended their life.

I don't want to be who I am.

Why can't I just be Fire?

No one judges the harsh flames that dance like little toys.

The hot, deadly thing that cuts patterns in the forests.

In the cities.

In the plains.

That dances, care-free, across my body now.

I want to throw myself into the flames.

End it all.

Become one with the Fire in front of me.

But I can't.

What would happen to everyone I care about?

They'd die with me.

The Flames would consume them, as well.

I feel the heat on my skin.

What warmth, what comfort, such a deadly thing can bring to us.

It's amazing, what a few Flames can do.

Maybe we're wrong about Fire.

Maybe it's just misjudged…

As all of us are.

* * *

******What do you think? :)**

******Review!**

******~Maddy**


	17. Juliette

**Juliette Simms**

**Songs and the Sea

* * *

**

My gown glides across the sand as I pad down the shores of Four. My bare feet sink into the damp sand, and I throw my head back in ecstasy as I spread my arms wide, the sea mist spraying gently over my face.

I smile and move along the beach, until I reach a place where reeds grow, tall and lean. They sway in the cool night breeze, and I run my hands across the top of them, bending them to un-natural angles before snapping them back again.

The moonlight reflects out across the ocean, rippling with the waves, moving in and out… in and out…

I gaze out over the water and into the distance, where there are no Districts. No walls, no boundaries. Just freedom. I start to sing. A simple lullaby my mother used to sing to me. But it's my favorite, and I've sung it so much I can do so without even realizing it.

"You have an amazingly beautiful voice, you know." A voice sounds from behind me, and I jump.

I turn, and it's Paris.

"You scared me." I laugh, and he steps forward.

My hair blows in front of my face, my night-dress whipping around my ankles furiously.

I suddenly feel naked, undressed and standing stock-still in front of this man, as if I don't belong here. I hold my breath as he takes another step forward, and then another… and another…

Soon, we're inches apart, and he's holding the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"I've been seeing you around, Juliette. I've seen you at school… around town… I think that you're very beautiful, you know." He smiles, and I smile, as well.

"Really?" I ask, and he nods.

"Definitely." His eyes move down my body, and I get a strange, uneasy feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Um… well… what about… those other… girls…" I stutter, and I pull back a little, but just a little, for his hands are holding my arms so tightly I can barely move.

"They don't have what you have." He says, a hungry look in his eyes.

"What… what do I have?" I ask, uncertainty creeping into my voice.

"Um… You have…" His voice trails off, and my eyes widen.

"I have a body." I say, and he smiles. "I have a body, and I have virginity. Innocence. All of those other girls, they've given you what you want. I haven't. And I won't." I struggle to get out of his grip, but he only hold onto me tighter, pulling me closer.

"Do you not get how this works? You pretend I like everything about you, and you don't put up a fight.. Got it?" He raises his hand to hit me, and I scream.

But his hand never reaches my face.

I open my eyes, terrified, and what I see astonishes me.

Paris, with his arm back, frozen. He seems to be struggling, but I can't tell why. And then I realize:

Someone's holding his arm back, keeping him from hitting me.

Paris releases me, and I fall to the sand, watching the scene in front of me unfold.

Romeo, a boy in my class, has Paris by the arm, and as he turns, Romeo punches him in the face.

Paris screams, but before he can react, Romeo knees him in the stomach, and punches again in the face. He throws Paris to the floor, and kicks him in the back. Romeo and I watch as he scurries off into the distance, down the beach and into the brush, out of our sight, but never out of my mind.

"Thank you." I whisper as Romeo walks towards me. He holds is hand out, and I flinch.

"I'm sorry." He says, and sits down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Other than the mental scarring and some bruising on my arms, I'm good." I try laughing, but it comes out as more of a squeak, and I fall onto Romeo's shoulder, crying.

"It's okay." He whispers, and strokes my hair softly.

"N-no it's not. L-look at what I'm d-doing to you sh-shirt." I stutter, and I sniff.

He laughs, and I look up at him.

He looks down at me, as well.

"I think my shirt is your least concern. I can always buy a new one." He smiles, and in turn, I smile, too.

We sit for a while, facing the ocean, and I start to sing softly to myself.

Romeo looks down at me, and without a word, joins me in the second verse.

We sing together in the sand until the sun rises.

* * *

**I couldn't think of a song. O.o Hahahh.**

**Review? :)**

**~Maddy**


	18. Taylor

**Taylor**

**First Kisses Shouldn't Be Confusing**

* * *

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"No you don't, and you know it."

A pause, and then I looked at him.

"Okay… Maybe not."

"Exactly."

He smiled.

"But you do confuse me."

"Really? How so?"

"You just… Do. Everything about you."

"What about me?"

A step forward was taken by him, and I hesitated, but didn't move back. I paused, before gesturing wildly with my hands at him.

"This."

"This?"

Another step forward. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah. This."

My voice fell to a whisper so he couldn't hear it crack.

"What about this?"

All space closed between us, and he grabbed both my hands.

"Yeah…"

I resisted the urge to smile. I was supposed to be mad. He had just told me two days ago that he didn't like me. That he didn't want to be with me…

"Or this?"

His hands moved from mine to snake slowly around my waist, pulling me even closer, if that was possible. Shivers ran throughout my body, and I stepped forward a bit. There was no fighting it. If he was playing me, I didn't mind so much.

"Mmmmhm."

"I see… Then I'm guessing this confuses you?"

His voice grew low and whispery as he pressed his forehead to mine and pulled me so close, our hips touched, sending my stomach into a spiraling downturn. My head started to spin, and I couldn't think through the clouds my head was floating in, but I remained calm.

"A little…"

I looked up at him through my lashes, but remembered how he hated it, so I tilted my head up towards him just a little.

"Hmmm. Then what about this?"

He put his hand beneath my chin and lifted my head more, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

I resisted the urge to fall, because my legs felt like lead.

He moved his hand to the back of my head; his other hand remained on my waist. I took to standing on my toes so that I could reach his lips better, considering he was a full head taller than I was.

This continued, for how long I never found out, before he broke away and smiled down at me for a split second.

"Stephen, you just confused the living hell out of me."

"Taylor, I don't see how…"

I gave him a look, eyebrows raised and one hand on my hip; he just laughed, grabbing my hand and walking me home.

I was much more confused now…

But I didn't mind.

* * *

**True story, you know. *Names have been subject to change(;***

**No Hunger Games in this one. I just needed to get my love-scene out of the way. =P**

**Review? (:**

**~Maddy**


End file.
